Our Game: The Deal
by Sigyn Nigtmare
Summary: First Part of the Universe of my AU Our Game. Have you ever wondered how Dr. Flug ended working for Black Hat? Well, this story will show you how it started. This story is the begining of what would be a jouney that will shake the way you think about this story. After all, you, my dear viewer, will see first hand how complex is the true about this show.


**The Deal.**

Dr. Slug, was experimenting a big confusion and bewilderment – Product of a severe concussion–so it´s understandable that it takes him more than a few instants to realize that there was someone standing a few steps from where he was, trapped by the remains of the airplane, the big piece of metal had crushed some of his bones, so his mind is also numb for the pain and the shock of having been part of an accident of such magnitude.

But once he turned his eyes to the tall and macabre figure, who was well dressed and had a smug air surrounding him as well as a sinister smile that had too many teeth to be anything else than a threat on his face, immediately recognized him, even if he hadn't seen him before.

It was just impossible not to know who He was.

After all, you had to live under a rock to not know who the dark being was. As there was no one who hadn't hear the whispered rumors about him, it didn´t matter if you were civilian or not. And if you belonged to the Hero and Villain dynamic, as Slug did, it was a necessity.

Because you didn't want to mess with what belonged to the most powerful villain that had ever existed, Black Hat. An ancient demon who was Evil and Darkness made flesh.

All his instincts screamed at him the moment he saw the dark glow on the demon´s visible eye and those really sharp teeth. He instantly felt like a prey in front of a big depredator, like a mouse facing a cat or a bird in front of a fox.

The fear made him focus, leaving behind the dizziness and white specter of nullified pain. Now, he could feel the heat and smell the smoke…as well as the smell of burnt flesh.

Oh, god.

Had Black Hat been the responsible for the accident?

No, that didn't made sense. If Black Hat had been the one to take the airplane down, he would have made sure that there were no survivors. And Slug was alive, the pain he was in was a very good teller and he could hear some screams at the distance…

So, survivors. Yeah. That's good and all. But…

Then, why was Black Hat here?

And why was he staring at him?

And even more important than that. Where was Mariana?

Now that he was more awake, his first concern was his sister. After all, he had been at his side on the plane, so she had been in the accident too.

Was she dead? Was she hurt?

Not that it mattered…

Slug was trapped. He couldn't move. He wouldn´t be able to help her if she was still alive. And if she was dead, well he would join her fast enough anyway…

His eyes flickered once more to the eldritch horror, who still was looking at him, impassive and intimidating. And the doctor couldn´t avoid the calculating glint in his eyes as he considered the demon and what could be the reason why he was still there.

Seeing the dark figure of the eldritch, Slug had an idea.

A very stupid and dangerous idea. One that he was almost sure that it wouldn't work. God, he was almost hundred percent sure that Black Hat would laugh at him or felt so insulted that he would end his life. Either way, it didn't matter.

And Slug had never been one to something as petty as probabilities to stop him. After all, he was a genius. An evil mastermind that could always find a way to get what he wanted.

"H-Help…Ma…Mari-ria…na"

Fuck. His rips were broken for sure –along many other things– because speaking hurt like a bitch. Slug coughed a few times, tasting blood in his mouth as well as a new discovered difficult to breath. The effort of talking had taken much of him, but it was worth it.

Because, Black Hat had understood and had not killed him. God, he even seem to be considering it. It was all wrote in the way his wicked smile grew, dark amusement showing in the curve of his lips.

Slug shivered as Black Hat chuckled. The dark sound remembered him so much something from his worst nightmares, it had made him close his eyes in an unconscious act. But it only made it worse, because not being able to see the demon was only seem to made his instinctive fear grow into a horrible black pit of panic.

Only to see the demon face a few centimeters of his. A horrible smile in the eldritch horror´s face.

Then, everything went black.

His wounds and the blood lost had finally caught up with him.

 **OoOoOoO**

When Slug woke up he was in a Goth looking room, all greens and dark grey, a comfy bed and soft pillows under him, which was strange enough for itself as his own bedroom was nothing like this, nor would he choose a hotel with this kind of design.

But that wasn't what caught his attention.

After all, finding himself in a strange room was nothing compare to finding himself safe and sound – with all his cloths and artefacts, including his mask and goggles in place– after expecting the horrible reality of being part of an air crash.

And, yes. He knew the air crash had been real; that the accident hadn't been a dream. Because, all his nightmares were completely different in form and essence; never changing from the accident and it´s consequences.

It was like his brain couldn't imagine something worse than the pain of the acid against his skin.

Now, he knew different, of course.

But, that was the only reason why he could tell will absolutely certain that the crash had been real. As well as that the fact that he had been in the doors of death. And…

Black Hat.

There was just no way he had imagine the eldritch horror.

He had meet the devil and asked for a favor…

The thought was enough to make him feel sick, in horror and in awe at his own stupidity. Now, when he can _think_ is easy to see that he had made a mistake.

" _ **Good morning, Slug"**_

Slug flinched violently. His instinct to fight-or-flight kicked in and he moved into a defensive instance. A snarl on his face and a death ray on his hand, pointing it directly at the head of the dark figure that longs in the entry of the room. Even knowing that it´s a stupid move.

It had been a while since he acted on that kind of instinct, the one that is motivated by fear.

Black Hat doesn't seem to take notice of it. Which is good for Slug´s health, as he actually likes his hand as well as his arm where they are. United to his body.

" **I fulfilled with my part of our deal, dear doctor."** The demon informed him with that dark voice of his, making Slug froze in shock and sick wonder.

That meant…

That meant that Black Hat had saved Mariana. His sister was safe.

That had lift a weight of his shoulders, even if the way Black Hat had said those words made all the alarms in his head scream that he need to flee in that very moment. Not that he could do that when the other was so close, he could shoot his weapon, but he was pretty sure that that wasn't going to work either.

It was a reflex pointing to the threat, he had done it without being conscious of it. And now that he had realize it, he couldn't force himself to shoot or to tuck it in.

" **Now, it´s your time to fulfill your part"**

Yeah. That was the part he was dreading.

He didn't even get the chance to respond as he saw in raw fear how dark, thick and heavy looking, chains arise from the devil´s body and rush in his direction, trapped him, forcing him into drop his weapon.

"B-But…I…D-Don´t have...not…nothing…tha-that…could…inter-interest you…" He babbled in a painful whistle as the chains they squeezed it. Causing him pain, he could feel the how his rips started to bruise.

" **Oh. But you do, Doctor."** The mischievous tone didn't help his fear. **"You´re the owner of a great mind and I would like that you work for me."**

As he says this, the chains disappeared; vanishing in the air. Like he had hallucinated the entire thing. Although he was sure that he hadn't and it had been real, Slug stared at the other man with big eyes.

Black Hat´s smile turned diabolic and he made a gesture with his hand, like he was pulling something. Instantly, Slug was pulled to the front, falling onto the ground and the only thing that saved him from kiss the floor were his very well-tuned reflexes.

" **And, now. You will. For all eternity."**


End file.
